<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unrest by Versolite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893450">Unrest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite'>Versolite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Insomnia, M/M, Overworking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[set during part I]</p><p>"There’s only a couple of recipes left, I can’t give up now, Oddie. I must be on to something!!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Odval/Sorcerio (Disenchantment)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he walks down the stairs, Odval notices the light under Sorcerio’s door. He was still awake when the advisor went to bed last night and it seems like the wizard has decided to wake up earlier than him as well. Odval slowly shakes his head to himself; he has told him not to go to sleep too late, though… but whatever he says, Sorcerio’s stubborness doesn’t diminish. The project is too big for him to give up on; the elixir of life is the most important mission that the king has ever entrusted him to accomplish. Odval opens the door, massing his three eyelids.</p><p>"Good morning Sorcerio. Did you sleep well?</p><p>- Wait, hold on a second, I’m sure it fell somewhere over… here!" the old wizard gleefully said, finding what looks like a small bottle full of flower petals. When Sorcerio turns back to his work table, Odval can’t help but notice how nervous he looks, as he uncorks the bottle. Sorcerio smiles at him. "How are you, Odval?</p><p>- Rather good. Don’t forget we must attend the… um… cookie club tonight.</p><p>- Oh, yes, I didn’t forget." Sorcerio hastenly says "Don’t worry, I’ll be there."</p><p>He proceeds to mix the bottle’s content with a blue liquid in a bowl. As he walks closer, making sure to not make a sound, Odval notices what is wrong. The vials of the laboratory, empty yesterday, are today filled with different liquids and weird matters. As he silently counts them, the royal advisor gets more and more bewildered. Sorcerio doesn’t pay attention to him, way too focused on his task - but surely he didn’t make all of these just after waking up. As incredible as Odval finds him, it wouldn’t be possible for him to create so many things with the elf blood in so little time. But he doesn’t like the conclusion the thought leads him to.</p><p>"Sorcerio, are you okay?" he hesitantly asks.</p><p>He only receives a frown and a vague nod as an answer. The wizard extracts a small quantity of the product he obtained and turns to one of the dead creatures in the corner of the room. Odval silently follows him. The room is a mess; he feels something sticky under his shoe, and when he step backs, he sees a blood stain on the stone floor. As his eyes follow the cracks in the stone, he realizes that there are several of them, disseminated here and there. He focuses on his smell; the laboratory is full of various scents, not the most pleasing. Odval stretches and slowly inhales. He waits for Sorcerio to be done with his latest experiment and, as the wizard proceeds to return to his work table, he proceeds to block his way.</p><p>"No, please, move away, it’s not the right time" the old man groans. Despite the necessity to talk with him, there is something of an emergency in his lover’s tone, and Odval can’t help but step aside. He knows how important all of this is, for Sorcerio and for Zøg. However, he crosses his arms, intending to make him talk.</p><p>"I need you to be honest with me." he says. "Did you even sleep?</p><p>-No, I didn’t, but I will once I’ll be done. There’s only a couple of recipes left, I can’t give up now, Oddie. I must be on to something!!"</p><p>Odval nervously nods. It probably will be a matter of minutes from now until it’s over, and if Sorcerio agrees to be reasonable he probably shouldn’t push him. He knows the worst is behind, if the wizard decided to stay up all night for this. But as he leans against the door, he can’t help but feel a little uncomfortable. Obviously Zøg puts a lot of pressure on Sorcerio for him to fulfil the task, and given the way his friend reacts, he doesn’t work well under this kind of conditions. The only thing Odval can do now is wait for the moment he’ll decide to stop. Maybe when all of this will be done, he’ll get to tell him all of this isn’t healthy.</p><p>But he feels more and more powerless as he watches him struggle. The next recipe gives a black paste, the one after a dust that Sorcerio handles delicately as he directs it to one of the corpses. None of them have any effect; worse than that, with each page turned bringing him closer to the end, the wizard seems more and more agitated. Odval knows he should himself go to the throne room, but he is petrified, staring at his friend. It feels like they are going to end up with a miracle or a catastrophe, and he doesn't think that either of these prospects delights him.</p><p>"I-it has to be the last one" Sorcerio puffs. His face is covered in dust he doesn’t take time to brush off, and Odval can see a nervous, desperate grin on his lips. "Just a few more frog eyes… o-one more, and… doing!"</p><p>Sorcerio steps back, and his hopeful smile slowly turns into painful horror, when the mixture catches fire.</p><p>"No! No no no it should not-!" By reflex, he tries to push away as many ingredients as he can; fortunately Odval manages to grab him by the shoulders to make him step back, and finds an amphor full of water. The fire disappears, leaving them silent.</p><p>"Sorcerio, did you burn yourself??" Odval worries.</p><p>His concern only gets worse when he realizes tears has started to flow on Sorcerio’s face. The wizard covers it, and he hears him sob, a heartbreaking sound he would never have thought he would hear.</p><p>"Sorcerio… it’s… it’s alright…</p><p>- No, I-I… why didn’t it work?? I did… I did everything I can… I don’t… Oddie, why?"</p><p>Odval cautiously puts his hands on Sorcerio’s shoulders. Only then he realizes his friend is shaking. He can feel a lump in his throat "You already did a lot, Sorcerio. I’m sure you’ll find it eventually. But…</p><p>- I was supposed to find it <em>today…</em> I should have found it! It’s been hours, why… Am I so bad at it???</p><p>- Sorcerio." His voice and his grip get stronger. "You are not bad. You are exhausted. And you know well there’s nothing anyone can do when they are exhausted. Will you come with me? I’m getting you to bed. I’ll tell the king you need to rest for today. Alright?</p><p>- I… but I don’t want you to get in trouble with king Zøg…</p><p>- King Zøg won’t be a problem." he firmly says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>